


The One That (I'd Like To Think) Got Away

by seagean18



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagean18/pseuds/seagean18
Summary: Fate has a nasty sense of humor in its way of bringing people together. It definitely did its work on Baekhyun and Chanyeol.





	The One That (I'd Like To Think) Got Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at coming up with a FanFic. I hope you find it to your liking. Sorry for the mistakes, inconsistencies, and failed attempts for fluffs, drama and slight smut. I wrote this with lengthy breaks in between over a 5 day period so it's inevitable that I made mistakes along the way. Anyway, enjoy and feel free to leave a feedback for my improvement in the comments section. Thanks!
> 
> P.S. I'm religiously a ChanBaek pair so I only write about them and I just included KaiSoo since they're my second fave. Time to recover from lack of sleep. Haha...

The night was still pretty young considering that the party just kick started at 8 and it was just a few minutes past ten at the Park's residence. Everyone was having a hell of a time as they celebrate the last day of Chanyeol being a bachelor a.k.a single (which is still on the following day as Chanyeol's friends would not want him to be having a hangover on his wedding day). 

As everyone seemed to be distracted, Baekhyun found it as his queue to take his leave having thought that he had contributed his share of mingling and bonding with his and his best friend's (Chanyeol) family, friends, and guests. Though, Baekhyun knows it was not the only reason why he was desperate to leave the said occasion. He made his way to the kitchen subtly while keeping an eye out for people who might catch a glimpse of him. Seeing that the kitchen was clear, he brisk walked towards the back door. 

As he reached for the door's knob, a deep voice called over to him. 

"Hey, Baek! Where do you think you're going? You're not leaving are you?" - Chanyeol asks as he gets out of the pantry with his arms full of chips and other snacks.

Baekhyun caught red-handed closed his eyes and let out a shallow sigh before turning towards the taller male coming up with a quick excuse. - "Oh hey! Haha... Yeah, I am. I just don't feel well all of a sudden. It might have been the alcohol mixing up with the other stuff that I just ate earlier in the day." Baekhyun answered while putting on a pained expression as convincingly as he could.

"Oh... Are you sure you can make it home on your own? Do you need a ride?"

"No, it's okay. I'll live to see another day."

"Are you sure? Remember the last time you got sick and went home on your own? - Chanyeol chuckles.

"Hey! I'm right here now aren't I? Just get your butt back in there before they run out of things to eat, you know how those guys get when they're not munching on something while they're chugging on beer."

Chanyeol nods in agreement before realizing something.   
"Hey, Baek? 

"Hm?"

"Aren't going to say your goodbye's over to the guys before leaving?"

"Nah, I wouldn't want to spoil the mood, and besides, I think they'd understand when they'll find out that I don't feel well."

"Right, Gotcha... But... How about my request then? You sure I can't change your mind?"

Baekhyun breaks eye contact briefly to suppress any unwanted emotion that might register on his face before smiling.

"Yeah... about that, I think I made up my mind to not do it."

"But you're my best friend! You're obviously the choice for being the best man at my wedding!" Chanyeol placing the snacks on the kitchen's island with his eyes on Baekhyun.

"I know but!"

"Won't you do it for old time's sake, Baek? For me?"

"Chanyeol, you know that I would be honored to be your best man, but I've been by your side since grade school and as the years went by our circle of friends has been getting wider and wider. I'm sure that our other friends would also like to be the best man."

"But.."

"Listen Yeol, you are aware of what is going on between Jongin and Kyungsoo?"

"Yeah, but that's beside the point..."

"Yeol, why not give them a nudge in their "secret" but actually obvious liking towards each other by assigning one of them to be the best man and the other as the bride's maid?"

"But..."

"I would be more than happy to that much for them seeing that neither of them is willing to admit to the other how they feel and what matters is that I'll be there on your wedding day to witness and congratulate you and So Hee. Now shut your trap and get back in there before I spill my guts out on your floor." - Baekhyun putting on a pained expression again, but this time, the pain was real.

"Okay, okay! If I can't change your mind, then you'd better be my kid's godfather when the time comes!" - Chanyeol threateningly points at Baekhyun.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Well, I really have to go if you want me still alive to be at your wedding because my stomach needs its beauty sleep. Bye, say Hi to So Hee for me." 

Baekhyun turns and slips out of the door not bothering to look at his friend because, by this time, he could no longer hold off his emotions. As he closed the back gate of Chanyeol's house, he raises his head, but it did nothing to hold off his tears. He crouches and just lets everything out, although this was just one of those times when he had his breakdowns because of Chanyeol.

Chanyeol, as Baekhyun slipped out of the door, was still trying to wrap his head around the reasons put out by Baekhyun as why he refused to be the best man on his wedding day. He couldn't find himself to be convinced by Baekhyuns reasoning. He was disappointed in Baekhyun, but not because he just refused to be the best man. Chanyeol couldn't put his finger on it, but he knows there's something more to Baekhyun's refusal especially that he swore that he saw tears glistening in the kitchen's lights on the edge of Baekhyun's eyes threatening to fall as Baekhyun slipped past the closing door. But before he could think further, a loud bang from the living room snapped him out of his thoughts and had him running to the sound's direction only to find Xiumin lying on the floor, passed out from drinking 22 cans of beer and the others laughing hysterically.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The very next day was just a quiet day since most of the guys were still wasted from last night's party. Chanyeol woke up to his phone ringing on top of the table beside his bed. He looked at the caller id before answering it with his just-woke-up voice. 

"Hey So Hee, good morning!"

"Hey Yeol, good morning! Are you ready for tomorrow?"

Chanyeol sits up from his bed - "Ready as I'll ever be. Is everything set for tomorrow then?"

"Yeap! Yoora and I will just pick up my wedding dress this afternoon from the rental shop, and that's about everything. It's great having your sister do the planning."

"Definitely, Yoora has a knack for these kinds of things since we were young. Do you need help with anything today since I'm all set here anyway?"

"Ah no, it's fine. We can manage. Picking up the dress is the last thing to do for the wedding anyway, and I know you, and the guys are still probably recovering from yesterday's party so just sit back and prepare yourself for our big day tomorrow."

"Well, if you say so. Just be careful and call me if you need me okay?"

"I'll be fine since Yoora will be with me. The makeup artists called earlier, and they said they'd be at your house at around 8 in the morning to have us ready."

"That's great! I'll update the others later. According to the forecast, it will rain on midday tomorrow, so it'll be best to be prepared earlier."

Then it to So Hee a little while to reply.

"Right... Chanyeol?"

"Hm?"

"Are you sure about this... I mean... don't you think we're rushing things?

Chanyeol's brows furrowed. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Well, I think things are just happening so fast and..."

"So Hee, listen, I know that you're scared, but you should know I am too and yet here we are just a mere hours away from gettings married. Don't you think that that must have meant for something?"

It takes a while for So Hee to respond again before agreeing.

"Yeah you're right, this just nervousness getting the better of me again. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow, I just saw Yoora's car pull over."

Before Chayeol could say something, Soo Hee hung up. Shocking him of the unusual treatment from So Hee. But nevertheless, he was relieved to have ended the call for he can't believe the things he had just said to his soon-to-be wife. It took a lot out of him to come up with the things he just said let alone be sincere in voicing them out. Chanyeol knew he was in deep shit as he fell back into his bed with his arms over his eyes.

"What the hell am I doing!?" 

Then he sits back up again and calls Baekhyun for last minute attempt to convince him but he Baekhyun didn't pick up on the first call which was unusual. Chanyeol calls several more times unsuccessfully before receiving a text from Baekhyun saying:

"What!? I'm busy with something right now. If this is the Best Man thing, I already said NO. I'll see you tomorrow!"

Chanyeol didn't know how to react to the text, but he presumes Baekhyun is back to normal with his sassiness. 

"Fine, but you'd better be there Baek!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever Park..."

Chanyeol lets out a sigh before sinking back to bed as his mind and heart ached over the situation he was in, and before he knows it, he was fast asleep. Baekhyun, on the other hand, was also on his bed but is far from the attitude he has put on his messages to Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun was a mess. He didn't get out of his clothes from last night, his strands disheveled and his eyeliner washed out. He was on his bed crying ever since he arrived last night. He was glad he lived alone in his apartment so he could cry as much as he wanted. Baekhyun, as he is now, is a far cry from what people usually see. Thoughts of his stupidity and regrets haunted him, even more, this time that his best friend's wedding is tomorrow.

Stupidity? Because Baekhyun was too stupid to put his fear of losing his best friend once he admits he likes, no, loves him first rather than making a move to at least know how the other feels. Regrets? With all the time he had with Chanyeol before, he missed out on a lot of things they could have done together beyond their friendship. He should have been Chanyeol's prom date back in high school, he should have been Chanyeol's first kiss, he should have been the one proposed to by Chanyeol after winning the regional basketball championship to be his boyfriend, and now, he should have been the one to marry Chanyeol. All these thoughts rip his heart apart and wreck his mind. He just wished he never fell for his best friend or that his love life would not be this complicated. 

"It's far too late anyway to do anything else, I just hope he gets to see what I left before I go, but I guess the idiot haven't seen it yet or was just too shocked to say something it." - he laughs to himself as he picks himself up and moves out his apartment aimlessly.

Later that day, Chanyeol wakes up to his mom inviting him for lunch downstairs. Shuffling to his feet, he goes downstairs to join the rest of his family failing to notice something placed on the table beside his bed. Chanyeol spent the afternoon talking to his parents regarding the wedding, and he made some phone calls to the people he was with the night before to check if they're still alive from being wasted. With every call and tick of the clock, reality dawns on Chanyeol that tomorrow is the D-day.

"Am I up for it? Can really do this?"

His mind drifts back to Baekhyun as he looks down on the screen and he sees Baekhyun's name as the next contact on his list. Without a second thought, he presses call and places the phone on his ear but of no avail. He calls several more times but still, no answer.

"Shit Baek!" Chanyeol mumbles as climbs the stairs back to his room, dropping on his bed.

Chanyeol just wanted to scream out his frustrations. He really did love Baekhyun since they turned to their teens where he witnessed Baekhyun grow in beauty far from his snot-nosed image when they were in grade school. Pale but flawless skin, soft and feminine hands, slim and petite figure, and a killer smile accompanied by a cute laughter that would knock any girl or boy off their feet. More than that, he loved Baekhyun's strong and egotistic exterior but soft interior which makes Chanyeol all the more want to protect him, though Baekhyun never showed himself cry in front of him, he knows how vulnerable the other was. Despite the length of time, they have been together, Chanyeol was never successful in coaxing Baekhyun into spilling any details about his thoughts on love and relationships because Baekhyun would just change the topic or just say that love is stupid before moving off to talk to their other friends. 

Chanyeol knows all too well that being best friends with Baekhyun gave him the privilege to know more of the Brunet than their other friends, but it seems that the Brunet put up a wall at a certain area that Chanyeol was dying to know. It was just that he grew tired of digging through these walls that he used So Hee as an excuse to fill him of the void which was meant for the brunet when they were in their last year of college. Chanyeol put his feelings aside for Baekhyun as best as he could while being in a relationship with So Hee and in the process proposes to her 5 months after their graduation. The wedding, unfortunately, was rescheduled several times due to Chanyeol's promotion and busy schedule at a big financial corporation. 

From the time, So Hee got in between Chanyeol and Baekhyun, Chayeol noticed Baekhyun distancing himself and angry for some reason whenever he approached him at times for no apparent reason. This attitude of Baekhyun got worse after he proposed to So Hee where Chanyeol felt a sense jealousy emanating from Baekhyun, the thought of which gave Chanyeol a sense of hope that Baekhyun must something towards him. But wait, he's already set to get married.

As immersed as he is in his thoughts as he laid on his bed slowly drifting to sleep with the all his thoughts, something caught his attention from the corner of his eyes. It was a small box neatly wrapped with wedding designs printed on it. All too tired he makes a mental note to open it tomorrow before he drifted off to sleep.

That night as excitement over tomorrow's event was spilling over those invited, unaware of what the groom and his best friend were going through. Meanwhile, Baekhyun was struggling to be upright after getting kicked out of a bar on the outskirts of the city for provoking a group of college teens to a fight after he just happened to bump shoulders with them. He drags his sorry self towards any course that he finds easier to traverse having lost his sense of direction to the spirit of alcohol. It took him a while to register that he was walking on a footpath leading into the woods. In spite of his intoxicated state, he recognizes the place as where he and Chanyeol once discovered while cycling when they were in middle school. 

There is a river just over the hill where he and Chanyeol used to swim in. Soon after, Baekhyun found it hard to continue going there because he gets flustered and uncomfortable in his underwear when Chayeol undresses and reveals his firm torso and, of course, a bulge in his boxers every time he gets out of the water (Puberty obviously worked its magic on Chanyeol). As Baekhyun struggled his way down the beaten path, it was getting harder and harder to see because the vegetation and trees blocked out the moonlight. For any sane person, alcohol and darkness are never a good mix especially when you're in the middle of the woods drunk, alone and an emotional wreck. Baekhyun, at that moment, was far from sanity. As he extends his right foot down to feel for a rock or root to step on, the branch from a nearby tree he was grabbing on snaps sending him rolling down the hill bumping into rocks, twigs, bushes before stopping in a clearing. 

Baekhyun screams and curses in pain. More than the physical pain, he cries his heart out, screaming Chanyeol's name into the night until his voice cracks then there was silence. Baekhyuns muffled cries reverberated amongst the trees like a ghost. Aching, tired, drunk, and at the brink of insanity, Baekhyun wallows in the grass and dried leaves he rolled onto and succumbs to sleep. Luckily, the night was friendly, the air was warm, and the moon was shining graciously. This was literally the calm before the storm.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Wedding Day

Chanyeol stares out of the window looking up at the dark clouds rolling in hinting the storm later on. He looked stunning in his white suit, his black hair tossed back and his skin flawless enhanced by the makeup artists earlier. Waiting for the call to depart for the wedding hall, he sits on the side of the bed sighing. Looking around his room, his eyes fell on the object in question the night before. He reached out and opened the small box and saw a flash drive inside. Wondering who was it from, Chanyeols grabs his laptop and plugs it in. Clicking on the icon, he finds only sees a mp3 file entitled "To Chanyeol." He clicks and plays the file.

Eyes widened, skin turning pale, hands growing cold, throat beginning to dry. As the file stopped playing, Chanyeol frantically grabs his phone and calls the very person whose voice he heard from his laptop.

"... Sorry, the number you have dialed is currently unavailable..."

After several more unsuccessful attempts, he runs out slamming the door. Ignoring people congratulating him along the hallway and drags Jongin by his arm, who was basking at his handsome features in front of the mirror. Jongin caught off guard snaps out as they neared his car parked in the driveway.

"What the fuck, Park!?" - Jongin Scowls.

"Just shut up and start the car!" Chanyeol shouts as he lets himself in the passenger's side of the car slamming the door shut.

Jongin scoffs as he sits in the driver's seat. Looking over at the taller man who was restless in his seat with his phone in his ear. Jongin just stares at Chanyeol confused as to why was he like that.

"Shit! Fuck!" Chanyeol yells as slams his hands on the dash board.

Jongin jolted from his seat.

"Hey! What was that for!? You're not yourself today, what's the matter!? - Jongin frowning.

Chanyeol leans back into the chair raising his head before answering.

"It's Baek, somethings wrong I gotta find him."

"What!? Didn't he say he'll be at the wedding hall?"

Biting his lower lip and eyes swing left to right briefly, Chanyeol hesitated before saying. "I'll tell you on the way... just... drive over to Baekhyuns apartment."

Jongin pauses before putting the car in reverse and drives to the direction of Baekhyuns apartment.

While driving, Jongin kept looking over to Chanyeol who was fidgeting with his phone and lost in his thoughts.

"So... What's the deal with Baek?" Jongin casually asks.

A short silence.

Sighing, Chanyeol stares out the window. "I'm not exactly sure, but I think he's... he's... in trouble."

"What kind of trouble? Where is all this coming from?" Jongin questions.

"I don't know! Okay! I just have to see him and confirm for myself." Irked.

"Confirm what!?" More confused.

"Something..." Chanyeol then turns back to staring into space.

Jongin, knowing he could no longer elicit further answers, just quietly drives but still glancing over Chanyeol. The drive way was good 30 minutes and while spaces out, the things said on the flash drive was playing over and over in his head.

"Hey Yeol! I just want to congratulate you and So Hee on you upcoming wedding! Know that I'm happy for you as your... best friend. Sorry for turning you down on your offer about being the best man. I would have been an honor but... I (sniffles)... I think I can't bring myself to do it. (Sobs) Believe me, it's the last selfish thing I could do."

Jongin pulls over in front of Baekhyun's apartment. Chanyeol unbuckles and runs up the stairs ignoring Jongin and the elevator at the corner.

"Anyway, I promised to come and sing at your wedding..."

2nd floor

"I thought I could do it, but as your big day neared..."

3rd floor

"I didn't have the heart at the thought of singing sincerely..."

4th floor

"in front of you... (sniffles)"

Chanyeols bangs on the door shouting the owner's name before inputting the code to let himself in. 

"Baek!?"

Silence.

Frantically searching every room, Chanyeols enters the bedroom noticing the rumpled sheets stained with Baekhyuns washed up eyeliner. Facing the table beside the bed, he finds the brunets phone with its batteries pulled out. Grabbing the phone, he notices an empty bottle of pills sending chills down his spine. He runs out of the unit slamming the door behind him.

4th floor

"I don't want to rain on your parade but..."

3rd floor

"I just want to get this off my chest, and I think..."

2nd floor

"... singing is the best way for it and to make up for my absence."

Chanyeol enters the car to find Jongin texting away on his phone.

"Any luck with Baek?" Stuffing back his phone in his pocket before starting the car.

"He's not there..." Palming his face before running it through his hair.

"Kyung soo texted, and he said that people are looking for you at the wedding hall. The ceremony will start in an hour and..."

Before Jongin could finish.

"Drive over to 46th St. Southwest from here, he might be there."

"But that's another 30 minutes. We might not make it back in time for..."

"For Fuck's sake! Just freakin' drive will you!" Chanyeols snaps.

Taken a back, Jongin complies as Chanyeol spaces out again.

"Okay here goes everything... (sniffles then clears his throat)... (mouse clicking then the music's intro plays)..."

"Summer after high school, when we first met  
We make-out in your Mustang to Radiohead  
And on my eighteenth birthday, we got matching tattoos."

"Used to steal your parent's liquor and climb to the roof  
Talk about our future like we had a clue  
Never planned that one day I'd be losing you (Voice cracks)."

The next lines made Chanyeol's heart hurt like hell, and eyes sting as the Brunet's voice became more coarse and muffled.

"In another life, I would be your girl (Sniffles)  
We keep all our promises, be us against the world  
In another life, I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say you were the one that got away  
The one that got away."

"I was June and... (Baekhyuns voice breaks as his tears started falling, sobbing)..."

"I... I'm sorry... I thought... this is the least I could do... (sobs)"

"I know it's far from being appropriate for a wedding, but I hope it's enough to get my point across..."  
   
"..."

"Anyway... I wish all the best... I can't say that I'll be there any longer but... (Sigh) thank you, good bye."

With those final words fading into the back of his mind, Chanyeol could no longer hold back his tears as he stays still.

Glancing up to the quiet passenger. Jongin notices the clear liquid dripping from his friend's eyes.

"Hey Yeol! You okay?

Chanyeol wipes away his tears with his hands but does not answer.

Silence followed as Jongin continued to study his friend's face.

Then Jongin speaks, "You're in love with Baekhyun aren't you?" then turning to face the road again with a grin on his face.

Chanyeol's eyes widen as he turned to face his friend catching the smirk on his face. With the things going on, Chanyeol had no thoughts of denying it anymore.

"How'd you know?" Hurt and now confused at the same time.

"I was not hard to figure out actually by the way you are acting right now. I don't know what's with you and Baek right now, but I noticed it a few months after we got acquainted with each other in college. I saw it by the way you looked at him when his attention was elsewhere and with how you treat him like he was a piece of fragile glass despite his sassy attitude. I knew you were best friends since grade school, so I just dismissed it as a best friend thing between you two, but, I kept my mind open at the idea that there might be something more."

A bit flustered at being found out, Chanyeol's ears briefly turned red.

"How come you never said anything?"

"Well, as I've told you. It was just a suspicion, and it was not my place to break it out in the open. Especially when you dated So Hee which kind of disappointed me at first, but hey! It was your life."  
   
Pushing his luck, Chanyeol asks. - "Has Baekhyun said anything about me? About how he felt?"

Sighing, "That's the difference between you and Baekhyun. He is more... complicated to read. I did tell Kyung soo about you and Baekhyun..."

"What!? You told Kyungsoo?"

"Well, actually, he observed the same things I have seen from you and Baekhyun. He sort of told me about it during one of our night outs, and I just confirmed it with my observations."

"Wait? You're having night outs with Kyung soo? Dates?"

Jongin turns red at the statement. 

"Anyway, as I was saying. Kyung Soo and I had the idea of trying to coax some information from Baekhyun over a few bottles of Soju, but it didn't work. We just gave ourselves the problem of dragging his drunk ass up to his apartment." Avoiding a probe between him and the doe-eyed boy.

"I see..." Slouching in disappointment.

The silence was broken by Chanyeol's phone ringing. As taller male looks at the caller I.D., he sees So Hee's name written on the screen. There was a short debate within him on whether to pick up or not before deciding to ignore it.

Jongin looks over. "Aren't you going to answer that?"

Looking straight ahead with lips pursed, Chanyeol shook his head.

Understanding what it meant, Jongin faces the road only to feel his own phone vibrate from his right pocket. He pulls it out looks shortly at the caller I.D. before putting it on speaker phone.

"Hey Soo!"

"Yah! Are you idiots on your way back yet?"

Chanyeol looks over Jongin with eyes saying, "Dammit! Say something!"

"Uhhh... We'll be back in a few minutes. Uhhh... Baekhyun just asked us to pick him up from a shop cuz he had a lot of stuff for the wedding."

"Did you have to bring the groom along with you?"

Feeling on the losing side, Jongin calmly answered: "Listen Soo, Baekhyun and Chanyeol have a best friend thing at the moment."

Chanyeol eye widens at the remark as Jongin winks at him.

"What!? Best friend thing... ah... Really!? Now!?"

"Yeah, listen Soo, I'm not really sure what's going on but could you stall the wedding for a bit until we get back?"

"Yeah but..."

Chanyeol finally joins in. "Kyung Soo! Please! I just need this time with Baekhyun. I have that feeling that I just need to be with him. I know that you know how what I mean."

"Fine! I'll see what I can do but you should I could only do so much to stall. You owe me big time Park!"

"Thanks, Kyung Soo! Your next date with Jongin would be on me."

A gasp escapes Kyung Soo's mouth over the phone. "Shut it Park before I change my mind! People are arriving at the venue, I gotta go and think of something to stall, Bye!"

Jongin speechless while keeping his eyes on the road as he slips his phone back into his pocket. Chanyeol, meanwhile, notices the familiar neighborhood and tells Jongin to park at the nearest curb.

Stepping out of the vehicle, Jongin furrows his eyebrows.   
"Are you sure he'll be here? There's nothing but bars lining the street?"

"It's just a hunch, Baekhyun found out about this place back in middle school while on our bicycles, and it became our hang out when both of us would feel like drinking on our own or with just the two of us."

Both running from one bar to next to search for the said Brunet despite, people giving them the looks probably because of their inappropriate attire. By the time they got out of the third bar, the forecasted rain had come. Though this is not enough to dis wayed Chanyeol from finding his Brunet in distress. His breath becomes heavier and heavier with every fruitless search knowing it was not from exhaustion and his eyes getting more blurry which is not from the rain falling on his face.

As both got out of the last bar on the street dishearted, Chanyeol just stood at the edge of the curb not minding his clothes or himself getting wet. Jongin, on the other hand, took shelter on one of the nearby stalls not knowing how to approach his drenched friend. He thought it would be best to give Chanyeol some space.

As Chanyeol raises his head in defeat, his eyes spot a familiar sight across the public parking lot. The now-muddy foot path leading to a nearby river. As memories of that place and the person he shared it with floods his mind, he runs towards it direction, happy of the new-found hope but also scared of what might be waiting for him behind the hill.

Having woken up sore from last night's mishap, Baekhyun sat on a rock at the edge of a now raging river. His head was still throbbing from the hangover and his clothes all muddy. It did not matter to him anyway how he looked after what he planned to do. He raises his head basking in the rain, the tasteless drops mixing with his salty tears. It felt good, it was as if everything he had done wrong up to that point were being washed away. Getting up on his feet, he looked down at the muddy water smashing itself against the rock he was standing on. There was a slight hesitation panging inside of him which made him wish that someone should stop him, pull him back, tell him that it was a stupid thing to do, that he has much more to live for. But, he knows all too well that he was alone and that the very person he wished for to do all of these things was probably a married man by now. 

Succumbing, he's mind goes blank, eyes blurs, and his body goes slack. His body falling forward into the inviting waters of the river until a strong hand grabs arm swinging him over to slam into a firm but warm chest. Baekhyun took a while to snap out of his lethargic state only to be in utter shock. With arms tightly wrapped around his back, he was unable to look up at the person but by the scent and deep sobs he could tell who it was. He closes his eyes in both happiness and pain try to squirm his way out of the vice-like grip.

"Chanyeol!... Let me go!"

"..."

"Chanyeol!"

"No!" Chanyeol scowls

"Please, Chanyeol! You shouldn't even be here!" Trying to push him self out despite knowing the other was much stronger, and he was not physically in the condition to resist.

"Then tell me! Tell me what you meant with what you said in the audio file, what you meant with the song you sang, what did these have to do with me? Please make me understand Baek?"

Loosening his hold on the smaller male as he holds him by the shoulders to have a look at the brunet's face. Baekhyun just looks away pursing his lips trying hard to not let anything slip out of him. As the smaller male looks away, Chanyeol scrutinizes the smaller's actions.

Baekhyun being unresponsive, Chanyeol pulls him closer again with one hand on the waist and the other on Baekhyuns head. Baekhyun attempts to resist only to weaken the next statement from the giant.

With his voice breaking, Chanyeol softly says "You're scaring me, Baek..."

Baekhyun grows weak, wincing in pain as if his heart is having cramps. Being stuck against Chanyeol's chest, Baekhyun knew Chanyeol was sincere and hurting because he could hear his heart beating fast and warm water trickle down on his right ears down to his neck which was definitely not the rain.

With hands shaking but Baekhyun manages to wrap himself around Chanyeols torso, letting all his emotions spill out of him in the form of tears and muffled cries before excruciatingly saying "I'm sorry..."

They stayed as they are for a while, absorbed in the rush of their emotions, the sound of the rain synchronizing with their cries.

Chanyeol slightly moves back to look at the crying Brunet. 

"Baek... Why?"

"I love you Chanyeol! That's why!"

Baekhyun tightens his hug and buries himself deeper into Chanyeol's chest at the desperate confession.

More tears fell out of Chanyeols eyes.

"Why now Baek?... We had time on our hands back then, why now?"

Moving back a little looking at their now muddy shoes.

"I was scared, okay? I was so scared to say it cuz you might not feel the same way, and it'll forever be awkward between us. I'd rather keep it to myself than to be apart from you."

Biting his lower lip, Chanyeol lifts the brunet's head by the chin with one hand to face him. His eyes focused on the smaller's blood-shot eyes.

"I'm sorry Baek... I..."

Before he could finish, Baekhyun turns away and takes two steps back.

On the verge of crying again, "Save it, Yeol... I knew... it... it wouldn't work out between us... Just please, go back."

"That's not what I mean, Baek!... I..."

"Then what!? If you mean the best man thing! Forget it! I'd like to spare myself of more pain seeing you get married..."

"Baek! It's not about that, just let me finish."

"Yeol, please, enough..."

"Baek, I fucking love you too! And I'm sorry if I couldn't tell you sooner because I was afraid of the thought of being apart from you too. I... I just couldn't wait any longer not having any sign of you loving me too." Endearingly.

Chanyeol was catching up with his breath with his revelation staring at Baekhyun who was in shock. 

"What? You love me?"

Chanyeol takes a step towards the other with a small smile.

"As crazy as it sounds, yes, I most definitely do."

"But... but how? I never saw you..."

"You're not the only one then whose good at keeping their emotions to themselves."

"I don't understand..."

Chanyeol reaches out to the confused brunet, shushing him with a hug.

"Shhh... We were both scared for a hellishly long time, but we loved each other after all, what's not to understand there?"

Baekhyun looks up, "It's hard to wrap my head around it just yet."

"Me too Baek, me too."

Baekhyun breaks away, "But... So Hee... the wedding?" 

Just then the rain turns into drizzle before stopping as Jongin, all wet and muddy too, steps into view clearing his throat.

"Well, I don't know if this is good news or bad news, but it seems the wedding is off." Nonchalantly.

Both obviously caught off guard by their friend's appearance and especially by the news he brings.

"What!? What happened?" Chayeol replies in confusion and shock.

Walking over to a fallen tree trunk nearby to sit, tired from running after Chanyeol. Jongin sighs in relief as he looks at Baekhyun who was speechless before turning to face Chanyeol.

"Well, I was about to run after you when my phone rang. It was Kyung Soo. He said that apparently So Hee had called the wedding off for some reason. The guests were asked to go directly to the reception. That's what Kyung Soo knows so far."

Tossing his hair back to rub his forehead, Chanyeol sigh before speaking.

"Let me get this straight, So Hee called the wedding off?"

"Yeap"

"So, where is she now?"

"Dunno, she wasn't in the hall though, Kyung Soo said that it was her parents who announced the news to the guests. Kyung Soo called as soon as they broke the news in the wedding hall, so he's not sure why."

Sighing again, "I need to talk to her."

Turning to his side to face Baekhyun who had disappointment written all over his face. Placing hands on his shoulders and looking him in the eyes.

"Baek lets go. I don't know what's going on with So Hee and I... I honestly don't how it'll be later on for us, but please trust me when I say we'll get through this. Please, Baek."

"I don't know Chanyeol, I'm still..."

"Baek, please. We did already confess to each other after keeping it to ourselves for a long time. You could put a little bit more faith in both of us." As he extends one hand to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun just stares at the taller man. It was not only Chanyeols words that gave the assurance that it'll be okay, but he also saw it in his eyes that he had admired the day he met him. Taking hold of Chanyeol's hands, he feels the big hand tighten around his, a sure sign of assurance that the other meant what he said.

Chanyeol leads the way back through the wet and slippery trail never letting go of Baekhyuns hand. He was very cautious and protective of Baekhyun as they went up then down the trail. There were times when Baekhyun slipped, but Chanyeol was always quick to catch him, and both would be forced into an intimate form of physical contact. They would just smile as their cheeks flush to pink before getting back up. In tow, Jongin would usually roll his eyes or scoff at the scene.

Jongin drives as fast as he can without breaking the law or running over someone or something while Chanyeol and Baekhyun sat the backseat, surprisingly, with their hands still interlocked. Baekhyun looks over to Chanyeol to see him with a problematic look on his face as he tries to turn on his phone on with his other hand.

 Seeing it was useless because his phone was drained of its battery, he felt Baekhyun's hand slack, he turns his head. He saw how Baekhyun looked worried and probably guilty. He smiled, holding the other's hand tighter. "Don't worry, it's not your fault. I just need to talk to her." Grabbing something from his suit's inner pocket, he hands over Baekhyun's phone which he took with him from the apartment.

Baekhyun smiles shortly, "Thanks." Then he faces the window.

Then Chanyeol looks at Jongin, who was busy driving. "Jongin, can I borrow your phone for a bit I just need to call So Hee."

"Oh, no need for that. We're nearly there."

Chanyeol felt Baekhyun's hand trembled and grew cold as Jongin turned the corner and park at the curb of Chanyeol's house.

"Baek, it'll be fine. Just wait here I'll be back. Okay?"

Baekhyun nods briefly.

Chanyeol reluctantly releases the brunet's hand before closing the door. He looks up at his house before inhaling and releasing his breath. We walked up to the house with Jongin in tow. As soon as he opened the door, the room fell silent despite the numerous guests. It was like that for a moment before Kyung Soo appeared from the kitchen greeting the two men who were still at the doorway like guilty wet puppies.

Making his way through the frozen crowd, he smiles.

"Hey, welcome back! Let's go upstairs and get you out of those wet clothes." 

Kyung Soo ushers them towards the stairs. As Chanyeol walks towards the stairs, he apologetically bows to the guests along the way. As they reached the last step, they heard the guests start to stir and murmur downstairs. Kyungsoo nudges Chanyeol by the shoulders, pointing towards his parent's room with his chin. Chanyeol nods understandingly and says his thanks as Kyung Soo leads Jongin to the guest bedroom nearby.

Mustering his courage, Chanyeols turns the knob pushing the door open to find So Hee, her parents and his own parents turning to face him. He braces himself for the worst possible confrontation that was about to come. He kneeled down, bowing his head all the way to the floor softly saying that he was sorry.

Immediately he felt hands raising him up to his feet, it was So Hee's.

"No need for that Yeol." Shaking her head but with a smile.

"But..."

"It's okay, the wedding is off. Our parents are okay with it, they understand."

Chanyeol scans for the said people who were giving him a smile before facing So Hee once more.

"But why?"

"Well, when I heard you ran off I was worried, and I happened to pass by your room to see your laptop on the bed. I played the file displayed on the screen then everything made sense to me after."

"I'm sorry..."

"Yeol, don't be. I totally understand. I would have objected to the wedding anyway knowing that your heart belonged to someone else."

"What?"

"Yeol, it's not difficult to figure you out especially with how close we are. I knew how you automatically switch to an entirely different person when ever Baekhyun is around even if I was already girlfriend then."

"But, why didn't you say anything? You even agreed to get married."

"Well, I guess you could say that I was hoping you could change your mind over time but as time passed I couldn't see it happening, and after your proposal, I slowly could no longer see myself happy being with you but I went along with our plans since it was already started."

"You didn't have to go through all those, you should have just told me from the beginning."

"I think I was just waiting for affirmation to have me stop from forcing myself into you. It was Baekhyun's file that finally broke out of my disillusioned state."

Chanyeol smiles then gave a light kiss on So Hee's forehead.

"Don't get me wrong Park, your parents and I agreed that you will pay 70% of the total wedding bills."

Chanyeol laughs along with his parents. "No argument in that."

Then So Hee's eyes caught the sight of Baekhyun entering the doorway. Before Baekhyun could open his mouth to say something. Soo He quickly moves around the laughing giant surprising everyone and runs to Baekhyun looking all wet and pitiful a gives him a warm hug. Shocked and confused at the sudden gesture of affection the brunet stood frozen in place. Then Soo Hee let's go looking Baekhyun in the eye letting out a sweet smile.

"I know, it's confusing, and I know, awkward maybe, but know that I have no hurt feelings and my parents, Chanyeol's and I have come to terms calling the wedding off."

"But..."

"Shhh... Now, go to him!" Pushing Baekhyun towards the smiling giant whose openly catches him.

Calling the parents on over the door, Soo Hee looks back at the two as she pushes the rest out of the door.

She smiles then winks at the two. 

"There's a lot of explaining to do downstairs, better makeup quickly then head on down."

Chanyeol and Baekhyun just stare at Soo Hee then to each other before complying to follow after her.

Soo Hee was right, there was a lot of explaining to do, but it didn't take long for the guests to understand and accept the sudden change in plans then everyone went back to enjoying themselves as though the occasion was just a simple wedding-themed get together. Things started to lighten up within Chanyeol and especially to Baekhyun who began to show slight but happy smiles as they conversed with Kyungsoo, Jongin and the rest of their college gang who were more than excited to coax information about the two lovebirds. Though reluctant at first, they eventually gave in due to the insistent probing of their friends piecing their story together with each of their side of the story. 

It was a little past six when the last batch of guest left along with So Hee and her parents. She gives out hugs to everyone. Chanyeol apologizes then thanks her just after the hug to which Soo Hee just smiles before she turning her attention to Baekhyun who silently stood beside Chanyeol. Soo Hee initiates the hug and Baekhyun willingly hugged back, after which, Soo Hee still saw a look of guilt on the latter's face. She smiles reassuring the Brunet that he has nothing to worry or guilty about because she couldn't be happier to call off the wedding and that she wishes them all the best. Then, Soo Hee turns away, walking up to their car. As she closed the car door, she waves a final goodbye to the rest of the onlookers.

As Soo Hee's car pulled away, Chanyeol's parents made their way inside. Chanyeol looked down on the Baekhyun and realized that they haven't changed from their wet and muddy clothes with all the drama earlier in the day. Leading Baekhyun back inside by the waist.

"Let's get changed, Baek." Laughing at their appearance.

"What?... Oh, yeah... but I don't have any extra clothes?"

"It's okay, you can use some of my clothes."

It was awkward to Baekhyun to strip naked in front of Chanyeol. He insisted on changing in the bathroom, but the taller was having none of it blocking the door to the bathroom. 

"Baek, it's not like we haven't changed in front of each other before."

Having no choice. The brunet starts to undress all too aware of those dorky but lovely eyes looking at him. Baekhyun blushes at the thought especially as his eyes fell on the taller's nude body.  Chanyeol and Baekhyun really felt awkward being exposed to each other even after they've put on some clothes. Chanyeol didn't regret forcing Baekhyun though.

Chanyeol drove Baekhyun to his apartment after a casual discussion with his parents on the events that day. It was a very light and welcoming talk much to Baekhyun's liking that Chanyeol's parents accepted him and that they could not wait until both would make it official to which both just smiled at each other much to the parent's amusement.

The ride quiet but both were undeniably happy with each others company. Chanyeol broke the silence.

"I'll do it you know."

Looking at the driver, "Do what?"

"Make us official."

Laughing, "Don't you need my approval to be official."

Smiling. "Well, with what you almost did today, whether you approve or not I'm not giving up nor let you go. I swear, your pretty ass is mine."

Blushing at the mention of his butt, Baekhyun collects himself. 

"Whatever Park, just keep your eyes on the road will you."

"But I'm serious Byun Baekhyun, don't you do that again, okay? You had me going insane the whole while."

It took a while for Baekhyun to answer.

"I'm sorry, that was selfish of me. I'm just glad you found me and convinced me otherwise."

Chanyeol smiled as Baekhyun went on.

"Yeol, to be honest, I thought the universe was rubbing the issue on my face that I should have told you how I felt when I had the chance..."

"But Baek," Chanyeol interjects, "Here we are. It's just the universe's way of forcing us to admit to our long delayed desire for each other.    
Everything worked out in the end even for Soo Hee. Let's just leave it at that and move forward, shall we?"

Baekhyun smiles then nodded in agreement. 

"You know Yeol, I was serious with what I meant in the song."

"What?"

"That... that if I can't have you in this life, then I'll have you in the next." Baekhyun blushes at his words.

Chanyeol laughs then glances.

"Baek, I'm not one to believe in fate, but it had us begging for each other and then brought us together today. I don't see any reason why we wouldn't be together  again in the next lives we'll have. Have a little bit more of faith in us just as now that I find myself believing in fate."

Both breaks into a smile as Chanyeol pulls up in front of Baekhyun's apartment. As the door of his unit opened, Baekhyun turns to Chanyeol who was still latched to his hand. Both stared into each other's eyes, they wait on each other on who will say good bye first. Seeing as it was pointless waiting, Baekhyun courtly invites Chanyeol inside.

The night in Baekhyun's apartment was filled with laughter and slight flirting mostly from Chanyeol. They have never been happier being more than best friends, and as the night grew deeper, Chanyeol couldn't hold it in anymore as his eyes never left the Brunets joy-filled face. As Baekhyun stopped talking something about the day skipped school to watch an SNSD concert to drink from his glass, Chanyeol lets him have it.

"Baek, will you be my boyfriend?"

Baekhyun promptly recovers from nearly choking.

Nonchalantly, "Like I have any choice anyway..."

Before finishing, Chanyeol drops in crashing their lips, though surprised Baekhyun didn't resist. Baekhyun opened his lips as Chanyeol beckoned for entrance. As they pulled away to catch their breath.

"Baek, don't spoil the moment. Just say, yes." Breathlessly

More breathless, "You're no fun Yeol."

"Baek!"

"Yes, Yeol." Smiling.

Crashing their lips once more with hands snaking to caress whatever is within their reach before Baekhyun breathlessly pulls away.

"Yeol, could you stay the night?"

"Like I have any choice anyway." Grinning.

Forehead creasing. "Huh?"

"I have business to take care of downstairs." His eyes pointing down briefly."and by the looks of it, you too."

"You're disgusting."

"You knew that since then, and yet that didn't stop you from loving me, didn't it?" Chanyeol retorts.

Baekhyun gapes at Chanyeol's words, defeated. "Touché Park, better take of business then before I jump out of the window this time."

Chanyeol smiles as he lifts the other bridal style towards the still messy bed. "My pleasure and hopefully yours too, Babe!"  Winks.

\--- The End ---


End file.
